


my ikemen boyfriend will be the death of me

by Empty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty/pseuds/Empty
Summary: Adventures of two ultimate students at Hope's Peak Academy, one that has a fan club full of obsessed students and one that has to deal with said fan club full of obsessed students.





	1. Rooftops and Green Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because of a yaoi. God, I love this trope, just ignore me. 
> 
> not spoiler heavy for the game but still be warned since this is like the setting for the extra ultimate development plan game you unlock after you finish drv3.

Shuichi Saihara did not expect his first year of high school to be surrounded by a group of girls on the rooftop of Hope’s Peak Academy.

If Shuichi told his uncle about this situation, he would probably get a proud comment and laugh from him, but this sort of situation was not in the sexist, objectifying way his uncle might think.

Apparently, Shuichi’s childhood friend, Rantarou Amami, had a fan club of girls, and even a couple of guys, that formed at only the beginning of the year. Some of the angry girls surrounding Shuichi were in the same course as him and also had talents; but some were from the Reserve Course, as well.

Even if the girls from the Reserve Course never felt worthy to date someone with an ultimate talent, Rantarou would always treat the students from the Reserve Course with the same amount of respect as everybody else he passed by.

This made everybody fawn over the boy and it did not help that Rantarou would always flash that perfect smile of his while helping everybody that needed it. Last week, he helped a reserve course girl up who suddenly slipped and fell right in front of him. Even yesterday, he returned a girl’s phone that mysteriously appeared on his desk next to the clutter of numerous items he brings to class. He even blamed himself when he saw the phone next to his usual can of pocky. He was sharing snacks in between classes with his classmates and one of them must of left it by accident while he was sharing, of course that was the case.

Anyways, Rantarou can look mysterious at first, with his many piercing and his tall stature that made him look down at most of the students. However, the bright, kind personality is what made so many people still swoon over him and he was even aware of it but he did not even mind it at all.  
But in the fan club’s dismay, Rantarou was always sure to be extra nice to his best friend, Shuichi. He would always cling to Shuichi like a large koala while they were in class and Rantarou would always say he had plans with Shuichi whenever somebody different asked to spend time with him.

Rantarou was not lying, he spent most of his time at Hope’s Peak with Shuichi. He would walk to school with him, have lunch with him, and walk home with him. Every single day as a constant routine he never gave up for anybody.

Rantarou would always ask Shuichi to eat lunch with him, in that sweet, deep voice of his. He would tease the Ultimate Detective all the time about his special “sherlock hat” he always wears, and always steals said hat when he had the chance. It would fluster the young, black-haired ultimate when he had his ahoge exposed and he would always try to climb over Rantarou to take back his hat and disguise himself again. It would also lead to Rantarou finally relenting and whispering to Shuichi, “I still think you look cuter without that hat on” and make Shuichi’s face redder than a tomato. This also made the girls glaring at him furious, too.

This led to a lot of jealousy towards the hat-wearing youth and he did not mind it, at first. However there is still the case that he was stuck on the rooftop of his high school, surrounded by girls he barely even talked to, mostly because they avoided being friends with him in the first place. They all started to ambush him with their thoughtless insults.

“Why are you so clingy to Rantarou anyways?!”

“You are so annoying!!!”

“You’re so useless you need to always be with Rantarou all the time!”

That word again, useless. Shuichi got into this school because he was lucky in one detective case, at such a young age. He was not even trying to solve it, he was just trying to help out his Uncle, but instead he found the culprit of a murder: a man wanted to get revenge on somebody that made his family member commit suicide. In the end, the suspected murderer was sent to life in prison and cursed at Shuichi for “ruining his life”. Shuichi was enrolled to Hope’s Peak because of this case. This case where a useless, annoying “detective” ruined somebody’s life.

Shuichi knew this situation was different but he could not withhold the emotions overwhelming him on that rooftop. He started to feel light headed while the girls were still screaming insults at him and he found it hard to breathe. The girls’ voices were almost being drowned out by the thoughts in his head.

_Useless. Annoying. Useless. Annoying. Useless. Annoying. Stupid. Burden. Useless. Annoying. Stupid. Burden. Useless. Annoying. Stupid. Burden. Hopeless. You might as well-_

He suddenly heard a loud slam coming from the door in front of him. He saw the usual green head of hair he saw everyday. The two ahoges stood out over the swarm of girls surround Shuichi, who was heavily gripping the fence right behind him at the edge of the rooftop.

Rantarou politely asked a couple of girls to step aside. And of course they did because they were astonished enough that Rantarou was actually speaking to them, in the first place. When Rantarou finally reached Shuichi, Shuichi was calming down, if it was because of the sudden stop of girls insulting him or him forcing himself to look at least a little calm around his best friend, he could not tell. Rantarou gave that usual grin of his,

“We’re walking home together, yeah?”

Rantarou’s voice was the almost the same, soft but also somehow very deep. It would of been soothing for Shuichi too, if it wasn’t for the tad annoyance he could hear from his friend’s voice.

_Why did he have to cause this much trouble for the guy he’s been friends for years? Why did he have to be so us-_

Shuichi was interrupted from his thoughts by the sudden soft hand, with surprisingly, very-well-maintained nails, that grabbed at his wrist. Shuichi made a weird noise that could be spelled as gawk and was led forward away from the group of girls. Shuichi did not miss the look on Rantarou’s face. It was still nice to look at but it also had cold aura to it that could of made anybody know that he was pissed off. The girls around the two boys were not completely phased by it, however. They still had faces resembling the stupid heart emoji and were just that they were Shuichi because of course they would only care about having physical contact with Rantarou’s large but delicate hands.

Shuichi was out the rooftop door by Rantarou leading the way when the Ultimate Detective also heard the pretty girl with two pigtails behind him let out a loud hmph before the door slammed behind them.  
Rantarou was, as expected, extremely strong and Shuichi did not even try to get out of his strong grip. Shuichi just followed the way to the shoe lockers, change his shoes that were conveniently next to Rantarou’s as well. Rantarou let go of Shuichi’s wrist to change his shoes as well. Shuichi was rubbing his wrist while Rantarou was changing his brown, fancy shoes to his gray and white shoes. Rantarou stared at him for a second.

“What?” Shuichi asked.

“Nothing,” Rantarou answered. “...Sorry,” he also replied.

Shuichi had nothing he could respond with. He was never good with words and the both of them knew that. Instead, Shuichi quickly changed into his black loafers and quickly paced towards the entrance. Rantarou followed quickly as well.

The walk home from school was very silent for the two Ultimates. Usually, they would enjoy each other’s silence but they were not enjoying it right now, mostly because they needed to talk about what just happened on the rooftop. However, both of them could not muster up the courage to do so.  
Before they knew it, they stopped at their neighboring homes. There was Shuichi’s small yet homey house with a black gate and brick exterior. Right next to it was Rantarou’s house that was completely black. It was still a modern home but it was still a lot larger than Shuichi’s house and looked almost like a large square. It was different but it suited him. In the past, his parents use to make the home more lively with their gardening and what not. Later on, there was only a housekeep that maintained the house 24/7. Now there was just Rantarou, dorming in the home by himself while he attended Hope’s Peak.

Shuichi would invite him to his house a lot; but by the somehow paler look on Shuichi’s face, that seemed to not be possible. Rantarou still smiled at Shuichi before he was about to say goodbye for today. However, he saw the look at Shuichi’s face one more time. It wasn’t sad or terrible at all. It was still the same, cute face he always saw everyday since they were kids. However, he also knew when his best friend looked like he was lost in his thoughts. He wasn’t sad, he was alone.

Rantarou tried to say it as softly as he can, “...Hey, I’m sorry about what happened today. I didn’t know that was going to happen and I should of done something about it, sooner.” Shuichi’s sudden shocked look on his face made Rantarou’s words slip faster, “I mean, I know you can handle it by yourself, and all, but I think it was mostly my fault that I kept avoiding these girls everyday. And even if I didn’t have to give them the time of day I just needed to tell them, honestly, that I wanted to hang out with my friend more than them, so this is my fault Shui-”

Shuichi cut off his words. “Look, Rantarou, it’s okay. I’m fine really. Those girls would never hurt me and none of this is your fault. I was just surrounded and they didn’t know how I can be like in a large group of people. You know, though. And you saved me today. So thank you.”

Shuichi’s words were so fast but understandable that Rantarou couldn’t say anything.

“I’m actually pretty tired today after last night’s gaming session and I’m still studying for these aptitude test and all. So… I’m going to take a nap now. See you tomorrow, Rantarou?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Shuichi, in person at least.” Rantarou flashed that smile again. It would never not make Shuichi smile back at him.

This time however, Shuichi gave a forced smile as he walking through his front gate.  
Rantarou still felt like an idiot as his walking to his front door. He could tell something was wrong with Shuichi but he could not collect any courage to ask him about it. He also could not prevent of this from happening. As always, he could never protect the people he loves so dearly.

He let out a deep sigh as he unlocked the front door to his big, empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda scared that i'm uploading on this account and not my secret one.
> 
> i hope my writing is good enough sorry if it's not! this fanfic is just a personal project to dabble in more than anything.


	2. Pantaking1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantarou and Shuichi meet the most interesting player of their beloved, favorite RPG: DDMT.

Shuichi woke up on his double bed with blue sheets and full of many pillows. He was gripping a plain, white pillow that was smothered by his drool. After his rough day at school, he deserved to sleep like a log for a good three hours. Either way, he got up in disgust and changed from the remaining of his uniform he passed out in, a collar, white button-up with a pair of black slacks. He changed into a black thermal and a pair of black and gray pajama bottoms.

He does live with his uncle but Shuichi barely saw the old man at home. His uncle still works for the best detective agency in the country and all he asks of Shuichi is to have fun in school and take care of himself.

 _“Right, I’m having so much fun right now, Uncle.”_ Shuichi thought.

Shuichi thought to himself as he ordered a regular, pepperoni pizza on the phone. He did not want to burn another meal in his Uncle’s fridge before he got home.

_“I can’t do anything right.”_

After Shuichi received the pizza he ordered, he went into his room to eat a couple of slices. That was when he also received a text message on his phone from LINE.

It was a text from Rantarou.

 **Rantarou:** Wanna play some DDMT tonite?

 **Rantarou:** [sticker of a green dog with shades a video game controller]

Shuichi, smirked to himself. It was the usual time when the two boys would play video games together. It was either from the Switch in Rantarou’s living room or their PC’s in their bedrooms. Yesterday, they were level-grinding in an odd, 8 bit RPG that had black-and-white creatures and mech robots. He did not feel like playing that game right now, he wasn't in the mood to rank up his low leveled character, but he needed to take his mind off today; and he knew it wasn't going to be by studying on his talent test in a couple of weeks.

 **Shuichi:** Sure. Get ready to die a lot

 **Shuichi:** [sticker of a black cat smiling]

 **Rantarou:** We’re on the same team, Mr. Detective?

 **Shuichi:** Doesn’t matter. I’ll make sure you still die many times.

 **Rantarou:** [sticker of a green dog gasping]

 **Shuichi:** [sticker of an annoyed black cat]

 **Rantarou:** [sticker of a green dog in a sherlock holmes outfit]

 **Shuichi:** [sticker of a black cat giving the middle finger]

Shuichi laughed to himself. It was funny how they had these back and forths from their messenger but not as much in real life, at least not as much as when they were younger.

 **Shuichi:** Be on in 5 minutes.

 **Rantarou:**  Ok see you then

Shuichi finished his pizza and turned on his computer. His wallpaper had a gray background and in the middle was a symbol of his old middle school that Rantarou and him attended. It was called Spring Field Academy, a school that enrolled students for primary and secondary education. It was the place where Shuichi was working more often with his uncle in their detective agency. Rantarou was usually travelling at the time as well.

During those years, Rantarou was gone most of the time and Shuichi’s shyness got the best of him. He was usually outcasted from his classmates and it also did not help that he was a target for a lot of bullying.

Even so, he sort of wished that he could go back to Spring Field Academy with Rantarou. Yes, he did travel a lot but sometimes he would bring Shuichi with him when they both were on break. He remembered past trips to places he never thought of going to before. To deserts, mountain tops, beaches... He missed those times and they never had the opportunity to do any of it at Hope’s Peak. Don’t get him wrong, he thinks that it is amazing that a school like Hope’s Peak invited him and his friend as Ultimates, but he also felt like he did not deserve it. He did not deserve anything, really.

His thoughts were interrupted by a notification in the bottom, right-hand corner of his screen. Steam was automatically opened as always and there was a message from **Avoman52**.

 **Avoman52:** im online, mr. detective… let's start killing already!

 **MrDetective** : okay, okay. Let me start up the game first

Shuichi already regrets them changing each other’s usernames.

Rantarou always seemed to be competitive with this game. Even if it wasn't Shuichi’s favorite, he was always interested in Rantarou’s state, in the game. He wasn’t only focused on his ability but everybody’s as well. He adapted well in any stage, from desert to forests, and he had a fierce attack and a revive technique that got anybody out of a sticky situation. It wasn't only impressive but Shuichi noticed that it was like Rantarou’s character was actually him, in real life. A survivor that always seemed to be two steps ahead.

 **Avoman52:** join my party shuuuuuuuuichi

 _I hate it when he says my name like that,_ Shuichi thought

 **Avoman52:** oh, and kittyinpixels is going to play with us again, we need a good healer that also does magic damage, since we're almost halfway done.

 _"He doesn't even talk this much sometimes,"_ Shuichi thought, even if he's one to talk. They both don't initiate conversations as well, but they always seem to enjoy each other's silence.

**[Party invite from Avoman52]**

_"Finally,"_ Shuichi thought as he joined the party.

“Sup, Shuichi.” Rantarou, **Avoman52** _,_ said. “I hope you don't mind Chiaki playing with us tonight.”

“Hi, Shuichi!” Chiaki, **kittyinpixels** _,_ added.

Shuichi met Chiaki when Rantarou and him were running late to class, last week. He remembered that Chiaki said, “welcome to the late club! School should really start after lunch so I can sleep more,” jokingly, hopefully.

“Sorry Mr. Detective, I know how you like being alone with me on Discord, while we level-grind with rands.” Rantarou said.

Shuichi sputtered a bit while blushing in front of his monitor shining the dark menu of the game DDMT _._

“Y-You're the one that likes to be alone with me!” Shuichi stuttered without thinking. Rantarou’s response of “Oh, do I?” made him blush even more. “UGHHH, just start the game already, we need to find a rand that can join us to make a party of four.”

“Don't you think Chiaki can carry us to Floor 50?” Rantarou retorted.

“Don't you think Chiaki can’t save you when you're dying in my arms at Floor 36, last week?” Shuichi retorted back.

“That's fair.” Rantarou said in a smaller voice.

“And it doesn't hurt to have an extra person on these floors,” Chiaki added softly. “The 40’s are random so if we're lucky we can have another healer.”

“Let’s hope so.” Rantarou said.

 -

It was on Floor 48 when **A** **voman52** _,_ **kittyinpixels** _,_ **MrDetective** _,_ and **Pantaking1** were heard shouting throughout the dungeon.

“WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DECIDE TO AGRO THIS MONSTER" Shuichi, **MrDetective** _,_ yelled into his mic.

“Well, I needed this treasure chest to increase my inventory~” **Pantaking1** answered.

“Pantaking, this is the 4th treasure chest you've gotten on this floor.” Chiaki, **kittyinpixels** _,_ said.

 **Pantaking1** used his ice attack again. “I really needed this chest, kitty. Who knows what can happen.”

 **Avoman52 has died** _,_ showed up in white letters on top of the screen; and it was shown in the UI that his HP was completely 0. Rantarou started to yell, “FFFFFFFFU-"

“Like that,” **Pantaking1** said.

“Okay, Panta, do you have any resurrection abilities?” Shuichi asked.

“Nope. I could only punch and use my ice power."

“And why the hell are you a DPS when your intellect is almost maxed?” It was actually impressive how much more intellect this "Pantaking"  had.

“Because I only have my pawns heal. Pawns being you and my minions that are offline."

 _“_ But I don't even have healing abilities, only power ups.”

“Well then you could die for me then.”

“You motherf-"

As the two “mages” were bantering there was a sudden white text at the top of the screen again.

**MDRAGON V HAS BEEN SLAIN BY KITTYINPIXELS**

Chiaki apparently used a devastating fire attack that was the monster’s weakness, luckily. The girl sighed and she forgot to mute her mic, like she usually does for that or yawning. “Can we just go now?” she said. “I think there’s an elevator on the next floor.”

If there’s an elevator there is save point. Meaning, there is another boss battle ahead.

“Yay! Thank you, Kitty" **Pantaking1** said joyfully, as he ignored Shuichi and looked inside the chest right away. “Oh look, a revive potion that give you back full health. That'll be really useful for me later!”

As he was saying that, Rantarou’s character was in a casket, right behind **Pantaking1** ’s character. “Maybe you can use it on me instead? I can revive you after all...” Rantarou asked. 

When a character dies in game, they turn into a casket with their character inside of it. It follows the rest of the team, like how Rantarou's casket was following the 3 other players entering Floor 49. It was actually pretty funny and Shuichi would of started laughing because this was just like last week, but he did not want to laugh in this situation.

“Yeah, but you died so…” **Pantaking1** answered with a overbearing tone in his voice.

“That's only because I've been losing health this whole floor. Because _someone_ decided to wander around this whole time.” Rantarou retorted, annoyed.

When a player loses health it stays that way, throughout the whole entire floor until you go back to base or use an item, in battle only. Shuichi knew that this pissed off Rantarou the most, about this game and it didn’t help that this random player was giving him a hard time about it.

“You can have your friends revive you, Avoman.” **Pantaking1** said.

“I’m the only one that can revive.” Rantarou retorted with a deep sigh.

“Then that’s your problem.”

“ **Use the potion on me.”** Rantarou ordered furiously. Shuichi could imagine how blue his face looked behind his computer screen and it made him shiver. He rarely sees Rantarou this furious but this Panta guy was really grinding his gears.

“Can’t you just use it Pantaking? I’ll find another potion and give you it. Come on, we should work together and I promise all you guys that we will make it to Floor 50, by the end of tonight!” Chiaki said. She is the sweetest thing.

“Fine, but you better. Oh, I think I see another chest!” **Pantaking1** said _._

 _“This is going to be a long night,”_ Shuichi thought and he swore he just saw Rantarou’s character just kicked inside his casket.

 -

Shuichi woke up around 8am to the sound of an annoying school bell ringing from his phone.

 _“Dammit, Rantarou...”_ Shuichi thought _._

Shuichi didn’t even remember how long he played DDMT last night. After a lot of searching for a beloved resurrection potion, that apparently already had 10 in this **Pantaking1** ’s inventory, and finishing the final boss to that god awful game, for a stupid set of armor even, Shuichi knew that he didn’t sleep enough, last night. Nonetheless, the young, Ultimate detective had to get ready for another day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee wilikers batman, i wonder who Pantaking1 is. Find out next chapter, which also involves ultimate school festivals, a fujoshi cosplayer, and maid costumes falling apart.
> 
> edit: this was obviously inspired by monokuma's test in drv3  
> also, idk how spacing works with ao3 and google drive, i usually use microsoft word but my subscription expired and idk how html really works orz


End file.
